In recent years, kiosks and other types of automated registration and check-in devices have become commonplace for registering for flights at airports. In these automated check-in devices, a credit card or other personal identification card, such as a driver's license, is typically inserted into a card reading device. A computer reads the personal data provided on the magnetic strip, and compares the data to data stored in a database of, for example, flights and associated passengers. If the personal data matches the passenger data, the passenger is automatically checked in, thereby limiting the need to stand in long lines to register for flights. Similar systems have been developed for hotel check-in, registration at trade shows, accessing tickets for athletic events and theaters, and elsewhere where check-in or registration for a limited number of seats or times is necessary. More recently, this technology has also been expanded to include registration or check-in services in hospitals and health care facilities.
While many such systems exist, however, these systems have somewhat limited functionality because registration can be limited to those who have the appropriate form of identification, typically a credit card. Therefore, families with children, for example, typically cannot register using automatic check-in services, because the children do not have credit card forms of identification. Furthermore, these systems typically do not require any verification of the identity of the user. These problems are particularly acute in the health care industry, where it is important to accurately identify the patient, and to quickly and easily process the registration of a sick child. The present invention addresses this problem.